


Karkat: Reconsider Sleep Overs at Jade's. Or Don't.

by cmut (confiscatedretina)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/M, Femdom, Illustrated, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/cmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jade's house and it's your own damn fault for wanting that midday snack. You aren't sure what you want more: brain bleach or to be a part of this sexy disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Reconsider Sleep Overs at Jade's. Or Don't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemiinous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemiinous/gifts).



> Happy Drone Season gemiinous! I hope this will do the trick. I went through several drafts of all the prompts but this was the only one I didn't hate (on my end; all of your prompts were great and I had ideas for every one, I just couldn't get my hand to draw them right XD).
> 
> If for any reason the image doesn't appear, please let me know and I'll fix it right away!

GG: Karkat! Hi!

In case the alt text doesn't work:

panel 1: Karkat stands in a doorway, staring in shock.

panel 2: On the living room couch, Sollux is on his stomach, limbs akimbo, a dopey grin on his face and his pants tangled around his legs. Heart-shaped sparks dance around his horns while a blush colors his cheeks. Behind him and with a strap-on harness just visible, Jade waves cheerfully.

panel 3: A gooey speech bubble shows Jade's symbol (an atom) followed by exclamation points. panel 3: Karkat's mouth hangs open, his cheeks coloring, eyes wide, the bulge in his pants big enough to be visible under his puffy sweater.

GG: Karkat! Hi!


End file.
